


Petrichor

by Orange_hill



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Emotionally Repressed, Fluff, Haechan is mentioned, Humour, Jaeyong will make you go dawwww, Kinda, M/M, Platonic!Jaeyong, bubu's neck injury got me feeling like >(, crybaby!Yoonoh, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 16:15:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19213009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orange_hill/pseuds/Orange_hill
Summary: When feelings get the best of you and your thoughts are all over the place or when you've lost your way, its always better to go back to where you started.





	Petrichor

Jaehyun was absolutely positive about their win today. They had toiled night and day under different time zones to get to where they were now. This moment was a culmination of the blood, sweat and tears they had shed over a span of two to three months. Jeno was with him giving him the much needed support as his lovable dongsaeng.

 

 

Their performance was nothing short of spectacular. Even though some of them were fatigued and injured, it would be all worth it if they could take home the winner's trophy tonight.

 

 

Sadly they didn't win. Jaehyun had badly wanted to hand over the trophy to their leader himself. In the end, there will always be someone better, someone more deserving and Jaehyun knows better than anyone else that this certainly isn't the end of the road. But why does it hurt so much this time around?

 

 

He looks lost. He tries his best not to choke but it overwhelms him. He takes one look at Taeyong who is close behind him. He looks beyond exhausted, grimacing every now and then as he turns his head. His neck must be troubling him a lot. Still he puts up a brave front and smiles to the crowd who had come to cheer them on.

 

 

"You wrap things up with Jeno and head home. We're taking Taeyong to the hospital." Doyoung's monologue wakes Jaehyun up from his momentary lapse. He doesn't protest no matter how much he wishes to be by Taeyong's side. There is no one better at being levelheaded during contingencies than Doyoung and so he puts his utmost trust in him to take care of their leader.

 

 

"Ok hyung." His reply is clipped. Adequate for the situation. He greets the winners and congratulates them on their glorious win. A few cursory bows and handshakes later, him and Jeno change into their casuals and head back to their respective dorms.

 

 

By the time he comes back, he sees Doyoung rummaging Taeyong's closet, the closet which was usually organised and spotless lies in shambles right now. Taeyong is probably gonna pop a vein if he sees this, which reminds him of the male who doesn't seem to be around at the moment.

 

 

"Um...where is Taeyong hyung?" His voice sounds so weak that Doyoung couldn't have possibly heard his concern. But he does and so he stops what he is doing and gives his full attention to Jaehyun who is standing clueless.

 

 

"He is gonna be staying at the hospital tonight....." Jaehyun refuses to let Doyoung continue what he wants to convey. It doesn't help the fact that his concern is heightened by the sudden worrisome news.

 

 

"Wh..what why? Its just...."

 

 

"Let me continue for Christ's sake." Doyoung snaps him out of his hysteria.

 

 

"He is in a neck brace. The doctors have advised him to stay to lessen the strain in his neck."

 

 

It is then that Jaehyun actually breathes. Neck injuries are worrisome no matter the urgency. Taeyong's condition might have been triggered due to the relentless overseas travel and their rigorous practise sessions but it could have been avoided if he had proper rest and sleep. He has had trouble sleeping in his bed when his neck or his lower back troubled him. Hence at this point, it is a better option to let him be under the doctor's care and supervision.

 

 

"You coming? I am just heading over there with some supplies." Jaehyun nods in agreement.

 

 

Jaehyun doesn't like hospitals. Its the way the corridors always looked intimidating to him. The blinding white tiled floor, the overwhelming stench of rubbing alcohol and disinfectants, the sudden awareness to looming sicknesses and infections....Jaehyun doesn't remember the last time he had visited one, yet he steels his resolve to not crumble at the sight of Taeyong wearing a cervical collar possibly handicapped.

 

 

He is surprised however at the sight that welcomes him as soon as he opens the door to Taeyong's room. He sees Johnny and Yuta bickering while Taeyong is laughing at their antics, his movements however restricted by the collar. He is propped up at a comfortable angle on the bed and is cushioned by pillows.

 

 

"Ah look who's here! Our MC! Please tell the patient to stay put. He's been nagging the doctors to let him off non-stop." Johnny tattles. Jaehyun sees Taeyong pouting adorably at that.

 

 

"Hyung you should listen to the doctors. Its only for one night anyway." He is happy that it wasn't anything serious but he is grief stricken to see Taeyong's neck immobilized. Its just something that tugs his insides every time he sees Taeyong hurt.

 

 

Looks can be deceiving as Taeyong isn't weak by any means, if anything he is one of the physically strongest in their team. But somehow he ends up being the most prone to injuries and traumas that Jaehyun cant help but feel protective over him, even though he is younger.

 

 

"Ok if Jaehyunnie says so...." He mutters cutely.

 

 

"See what I mean! He clearly has his favorite!" Yuta sputters from beside Johnny. Jaehyun's ears are flushed red in an instant. He wills himself to show some restraint but his traitorous ears give it away that he is deeply perturbed by the compliment, in a good way though.

 

 

"Ah ....hyung if you put it that way...." Jaehyun whines as the others dote on him for the next few minutes.

 

 

"Anyway....here are your clothes....your other necessities....seriously cant you take it easy with the toning and cleansing shit? You're not gonna break out if you miss one night of your beauty ritual!" Doyoung nags at Taeyong as the latter munches on a pack of chocolate cookies.

 

 

"On that note, you probably will if you don't stop stuffing your face with sweets." Yuta adds while Taeyong lets the snide remark slide.

 

 

"I wanna have flawless skin like Jaehyunnie." His boisterous laughter fills the room as Johnny mutters 'whipped' under his breath, which doesn't go unheard by Jaehyun.

 

 

"Ahh guys I think its enough if one of us stays over tonight." Yuta suggests.

 

 

"Oh I think I can manage alone. You all can go..."

 

 

"I don't think the patient has any say in this Yongie! So just sit back and relax." Taeyong pouts in hopes of changing their minds but it doesn't work.

 

 

"I'll stay. You guys can go home." Jaehyun volunteers.

 

 

"Are you sure?" Doyoung knows that Jaehyun despises hospitals and yet he agrees to look after Taeyong.

 

 

"Ya if Taeyong hyung doesn't have a problem with it." And so they all agree leaving Taeyong in Jaehyun's care.

 

 

Taeyong finds amusement in the way Jaehyun shoots cursory glances at him and thinks that they are going unnoticed. From the way he is sitting on the chair to the way he nervously bites his lips, something has been bothering him and Taeyong only wishes he would talk about it. Knowing Jaehyun, he would probably try his utmost to keep it to himself until prodded. So he does what he does best. He prods.

 

 

"Whats bothering you Jaehyunnie?" His voice is breathy, gentle like the first rays of the morning sun.

 

 

"We didn't win today hyung......" Well that was easy, as if taking candy from a baby. But Taeyong knows that he's only scratched the surface. Jaehyun usually doesn't work himself into paranoia over a loss except for when he is competing in sports of course.

 

 

"I know. I was there. This wasn't our first loss either so tell me.......whats really bothering you?"

 

 

For the first time that day, Jaehyun actually looks at Taeyong and the full force of his paranoia kicks in. Nevertheless he tries to explain and make his hyung understand just what he is feeling and why. His eyes lock on to Taeyong's reassuring ones as he takes a few deep breaths.

 

 

"Hyung its....is this...is this all worth it?" He chokes. Damn it! He cant get two sentences in without choking.

 

 

"If you're worried about my injury, its not that seri...."

 

 

"Then tell me how serious is serious? How far do you plan to go before your body gives up? Tell me." Jaehyun unleashes a barrage of emotions that leaves Taeyong shell shocked.

 

 

"Jaehyunnie you know injuries are unavoidable, especially when you have committed yourself to this profession." He knows this is a far cry from the pacification that can calm Jaehyun down but he still tries.

 

 

"I know....I know that but damn..I cant come to terms with it hyung!" A tear slowly makes its way down his cheeks and he hates crying in front of people he treasures the most but he cant help it. To Taeyong, its a trip down memory lane. The way his precious Yoonoh is crying, sharing some of his deep rooted concerns is reminiscent of his trainee days.

 

 

"What is the point of all this if we cant live up to expectations? We break bones and shed blood and sweat and for what? Hyuckie looks beyond tired, Yuta hyung has a sprained ankle ..." He continues. Taeyong hates this. He hates to see his teammates in turmoil.

 

 

"Jung Jaehyun snap out of this right now." The way his neck muscles strained just a little was enough to send a sudden jolt of pain down his spine. This however has Jaehyun on high alert as he sees his hyung screwing his eyes shut and biting his lips to quell the pain.

 

 

"Are you ok hyung? I am sorry...I just...I didn't know what..." Jaehyun hovers over Taeyong to see if the latter is properly supported and he sees....he sees the exhaustion blanketed over Taeyong. Being the leader of such a large group isn't easy by any means. Being the leader of a group that has set its sight on the global scene is even more nerve wracking. For a split second, Jaehyun understands just why Taeyong pushes his boundaries and constantly nudges the others to push as well despite all difficulties.

 

 

They are a team. With a common goal. They all love what they are doing. Creating music with one mind and soul to connect with their fans....that's what matters.

 

 

"You're not the same Jaehyunnie anymore. You have come so far and done so much in three years. Are you seriously going to give all that up over a music show defeat? Tell me." Jaehyun's eyes lock onto Taeyong's bold smoldering ones. Jaehyun has trained with this amazing man since his adolescent years and still he gets starstruck with the power his gaze commands.

 

 

"N..no. Absolutely not."

 

 

"But you gotta promise me that you wont be reckless. I mean it when I say that my heart hurts to see you hurt hyung." Taeyong's eyes go wide with Jaehyun's sudden confession. His cheeks colour a bright pink before he sputters and relaxes back into his pillow.

 

 

"Tch..what a cry baby! Come here." He beckons Jaehyun closer. He brushes the soft lilac locks on his nape and gives Jaehyun's neck a few reassuring squeezes, something he has gotten accustomed to. Jaehyun's eyes glitter with unshed tears and a burning hope that stirs something from within Taeyong's heart.

 

 

"I cant promise that I wont get injured. But I can promise that I will be less reckless from now on. There! Happy?"

 

 

"Not quite but it will do for now." Taeyong pokes the dimples that he loves so much and asks Jaehyun for a glass of water.

 

 

They both talk it out. Their concerns. Their future. But the focal point is always the same and they know that if one falters another would be there to have their back.

 

 

"Do you need anything else before....." Jaehyun stops himself as he sees the peaceful expression on Taeyong's face as he sleeps without a care of the world. He leans closer to his hyung and brushes away the stray blonde hair that has fallen on his forehead.

 

 

"Good night hyung. I love you...." Placing a light kiss on Taeyong's forehead he whispers softly as to not wake him up. But little does he know.....that the latter was just conscious enough to hear the endearment.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! 
> 
>  
> 
> These days I am quite comfortable with posting one shots he he he....
> 
>  
> 
> But I assure you that I am working on the ones that are on standby...
> 
>  
> 
> I am slowly but surely pulling myself together and clearly motivated to continue writing...
> 
>  
> 
> So please let me know what you think of this oneshot. Comments and Kudos mean so much to me, you guys have no idea how motivated I become to keep pushing myself!
> 
>  
> 
> With that said, the 2nd and final update for Chocolate liqueurs will be up by Sunday. I am still micro managing so I'mma spend the entire Saturday proof-reading.
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks a lot everyone


End file.
